


25 Days Has September - Despair

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [24]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 1.18, Episode Tag, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Despair

Bass needs only one heartbeat to recognise the emotion playing on Rachel's face. One heartbeat and he knows, with all the certainty he's not felt about anything in the longest of times. He knows.

"Hey."

She says it like it's normal. Like it's any other day. Like the lights are still on and he's come round for dinner with Miles. Like it's after the blackout and she's living a life of leisure and books. Like everything is the same.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Bass."

She says his name like she always has. No... maybe a little softer. The pain is hidden completely from her voice, but all there in her eyes. And he sees it. He sees it all. Sees her husband and son dead. Sees the years living a kept pet. A prisoner. Sees what he and Miles have done to her. He sees it all and he knows.

He's only seen that face one time before. He saw it when he woke to a gun pointed at his face by the man he trusted most in the world. He'd not noticed the gun then, either. His eyes drawn more to Miles' face than the death in his hand. Much like Rachel and her grenade.

"Rachel, let's not do anything rash, here."

He doesn't know how his voice is so level. He doesn't know how he is so calm.

He only knows he's done the same himself. Twice. Once with Miles, once without.

Her thumb releases the pin.

And his first thought is for her. For Rachel. For a woman with no one to tell her 'no', at the end of all things. At the end of everything. Even he had someone. Someone to step between him and the gun.

And Bass realises he could never be this for her.

Maybe no one could.


End file.
